finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant's Axe (weapon)
.]] Giant's Axe , also known as Gigantic Axe, Giant's ''', '''Giant Axe, and Double Axe, is a recurring axe in the series. Much like the Gigantaxe, it is a powerful, high-end weapon usually obtained late in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Gigantic Axe is exclusive to the 3D version and the most powerful axe. It can only be used by Warriors after their job level reaches 99. It has an Attack Power of 155, and grants +20 Strength. Though the equipment is exclusive to the Warrior job, during the ending credits, Refia is seen wielding it as a Viking. Final Fantasy V Titan's Axe is an axe that can be found in Istory Falls and stolen from Twintania. It provides 91 Attack and 90 Hit Rate. Final Fantasy Tactics Giant Axe is a low-level weapon that provides 12 Attack. it can be bought for 4,000 gil at an Outfitter after meeting with Alphonse Delacroix at Lionel Castle in Chapter 2 or poached from Wisekin. Bravely Default Giant Axe is an axe that provides 58 P.ATK, 60 Aim, and -3 Critical. It can be stolen from Gigas Lich at Everlast Tower. Bravely Second: End Layer Giant Axe is an axe that provides 55 P.ATK, 60 Aim, -3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to plantoids. It can be found in Everlast Tower. Final Fantasy Dimensions Giant Axe is a high-level axe, providing 111 attack power, +10 to Attack and Strength, -10 to Wisdom and Intelligence, -5 to Speed, and is effective against humans and plants. Dissidia Final Fantasy Giant's Axe is a level 85 axe that provides +60 Attack, -2 Defense, and Wall Rush HP Damage +20%. It is 1/3rd of the "Pride of the Titans" Combination set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 27,220 gil, Dwarven Axe, Saint's Bone x4, and Cyan Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Giant's Axe is a level 90 axe that provides -70 Bravery, +65 Attack, and is 1/3rd of the "Pride of the Titans" Combination set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 182,800 gil, Dwarven Axe, Titan's Tear, and Warrior's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Giant's Axe is an Axe obtained by buying it for 5,400 gil at Underworld Gaberada, by crafting it using 1,080 gil, x3 Broken Blades, x14 Mythril Ores, and x3 Lumbers, by completing Intermediate A-5 in the Colosseum, and by finding it at Aquatic Cove. It provides 50 ATK. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Giant Axe appears as a 2-handed axe within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 69 Weapon Atk, 12 Durability, +20 Defense, -10 Speed, -5 Consumption Rate, and -5 EXP Gain Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Blood of Bahamut Giant's Axe is a hammer that can be equipped by Kamo. Gallery FFIIIDS Gigantic Axe.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Titan's Axe - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Titan's Axe.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). BD Giant Axe.png|''Bravely Default. Giant_AxeBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFRK Giant's Axe FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Giant's Axe FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Giant's Axe FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Giant's Axe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Axes